Dark London
by Vilandel
Summary: London 1861 - Acht Waisenkinder entdecken auf einmal ihre fantastischen Fähigkeiten. Mit der Hilfe dieser Kräfte und von anderen Personen, die diese auch besitzen, entdecken Cobra, Kinana, Rogue, Yukino, Gajeel, Levy, Gray und Juvia die Geheimnisse Londons. Dabei finden sie auch heraus, was wirklich hinter dem St. Mary Orphan House steckt und was sie selber darin spielen...
1. Rätselhafte Ereignisse

**Rätselhafte Ereignisse**

_London, 1861_

Kinanas Hände waren ungesund rot und runzlig. Was war es ja anders zu erwarten, wenn man seit Stunden dazu verdammt war, die schmutzigste Wäsche von ganz London zu waschen, die sowieso nie richtig sauber werden konnten? Doch Kinana musste trotz allem weiter machen, sie hatte keine Wahl. Wer hatte schon die Wahl, wenn man ein Waisenkind im **St. Mary Orphan House** war, dem wohl ärmsten Waisenhaus von ganz London? Die einst noble und stattliche Villa war seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren extrem runtergekommen, der Regen glitt durch das Dach, die Tapeten hatten viel Farbe verloren und hingen an manchen Stellen ab, Ratten und Mäuse hatten sich in den Wänden installiert. Es gab keinen Garten oder Hof, die Kinder spielten Himmel und Hölle sowie andere Strassenspiele gleich im Haus, da es ihnen verboten war, auf den Strassen von Pearl End zu spielen, weil sie sonst die Personen stören würden. Die Wäsche wurde direkt im Haus aufgehängt und jedes Kind sollte seine eigenen Kleider selber nehmen, sobald sie einigermassen trocken waren. Die Aufseher und die Diener waren so lieb wie Gefängniswächter und man konnte ihnen die Abscheu gut aus den Blicken sehen, die sie den Waisen zuwarfen. Diese spielten zwar wie alle Kinder es taten, doch das Herz war nicht dabei. Alle hatten eine schlimme Vergangenheit hinter sich, einige konnten sich sogar nicht mehr klar daran erinnern.

Kinana gehörte zu den acht ältesten Waisen des **St. Mary Orphan House**. Sie waren genau vier Jungs und vier Mädchen. Mit ihren 17 Jahren waren sie von Weitem die ältesten, die anderen Kindern waren zwischen sechs Monate und zwölf Jahre alt. Genau wie die anderen sieben war Kinana seit sie vier Jahre alt war in diesem erbärmlichen Waisenhaus. Keiner von ihnen hatte klare Erinnerungen von der Kindheit, nur verschwommene Bilder. Kinana machte noch oft schreckliche Alpträume mit Flammen, Schreie und auch Blut. Sie wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Doch sie wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, obwohl Dr. Blade ihr immer wieder einschärfte, sie sollte die Vergangenheit vergessen. Wie denn, wenn sie sich so gut wie gar nicht erinnern konnte.

Als Älteste hatten diese acht Waisen das sogenannte „Privileg" – wenn man es so nennen konnte – frei durch London zu spazieren. So kannte Kinana wenigstens die widerlichsten und schmutzigsten Orte der niederen Quartiere Londons und auch dessen Rotlichtviertel, das aber bis jetzt nur so am Rande. Was die höheren und sauberen Stadtteile betrifft, keiner von ihnen war noch dort gewesen, geschweige denn beim Buckingham Palace.

„He, Kinana! Träum nicht so vor dich hin, du hast noch genug zu waschen."

Als die Lilahaarige nicht sofort reagierte, kassierte Mrs. Woods ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige. Doch Kinana war seit Jahren dagegen abgehärtet. Sie würde sich nie provozieren lassen, sie würde diesen widerlichen Aufseher nie das geben, was sie wollten. Niemals. Sie wusch die schmutzigen Kleider weiter, als hätte sie niemals eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Mrs. Woods knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen, doch verliess sofort die Waschküche. Kaum war sie verschwunden, kam aus dem Schatten eine Gestalt hervor.

„Endlich, ich habe schon gedacht, sie würde dich nie alleine lassen", sprach grossgewachsener, braungebräunter Junge mit einer länglichen Narbe über dem rechten Auge.

„Cobra", flüsterte Kinana. Ihr bester Freund war eine erfreuliche Abwechslung zu Mrs. Woods. Naja, eigentlich hiess Cobra in Wirklichkeit Erik und so wurde er von allen anderen genannt. Sein Spitzname wurde nur von seinen Freunden verwendet, also von den ältesten Waisen, sowie Ultear, eine alte Dienerin, die als einzige keine Abscheu zeigte, und Henry, Charlotte und Amelia, die einzigen der Jüngeren, die keine Angst vor ihnen hatten, nur weil sie schon erwachsen waren. Diese drei hatten von den acht die Spitznamen Pantherlily, Luna und Frosch bekommen, weil es einfach spannender und origineller klang.

„Lass mich weiter machen, deine Hände brauchen Ruhe", bestimmte Cobra und schon hatte er Kinana Bürste und Hemd aus der Hand genommen, bevor er sich selber an die Waschaufgabe machte. Die Lilahaarige liess ihn machen. Es nützte sowieso nichts zu protestieren. Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel und Gray sahen sich einfach verpflichtet Kinana, Yukino, Levy und Juvia immer irgendwie zu beschützen. Und die Mädchen waren ihnen auch dankbar. Ohne die Jungs hätten sie nie gelernt, sich richtig zu verteidigen und in diesen dunklen Gassen zu überleben. Noch weniger hätten die Mädchen den Mut gefunden, überhaupt aus dem Haus zu gehen.

„Ich wünschte, wir wären in einem Waisenhaus, wo wir gut ernährt und die Aufseher sich wirklich um uns kümmern würden", murmelte Kinana, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, viele Rauchschwaden stiegen in den orangefarbenen Himmel empor. Raben flogen von einem Haus weg und von der Strasse hörte man die Streitereien und Schreie der Bewohner von Pearl End. Wer könnte heute denken, dass dieses Quartier von London vor etwa fünfzig Jahren zu den schönsten und luxuriösesten der Stadt gehörte? Heute glich Pearl End eher East End und in den ehemaligen aristokratischen Villen lebten meistens bis zu zwanzig hungernden Familien. Nur ein paar Villen strahlten noch den Glanz aus, den es vor fünfzig Jahre gegeben hatte. Und in diesen Villen lebten die stinkreichen, arroganten Geldsäcke von Fabrikinhaber mit ihren Familien, Bediensteten, Kutscher, Gouvernanten und wen sie sonst Lohn gaben ausser ihren Fabrikarbeiter.

„Träum weiter, du weisst doch, dass solche Waisenhäuser nicht existieren. Wer interessiert sich schon für Kinder ohne Eltern, ohne wirkliche Zukunft ausser dem Strassenleben, ohne Geld, ohne Luxus?", erwiderte Cobra auf die Bemerkung seiner besten Freundin hin. Kinana schmollte ein wenig, doch sie musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum es überhaupt Waisenhäuser gab, war weil die Queen für diese Heime jährlich ein kleines Vermögen spendierte und es kleine reiche Bürger gab, die Waisenhäuser leiteten, weil sie somit gleich Geld gewinnen können wie andere angesehene Berufe.

Das Leben war einfach so ungerecht aufgeteilt. Frustriert schlug Kinana auf dem staubigen Boden. Zumindest wollte sie das. Ihre Faust glitt nämlich durch das Holz anstatt darauf zu donnern. Erschrocken tauschte Kinana einen fragenden Blick mit Cobra aus, der sie mit grossen Augen anstarrte. Was war das eben gewesen? Das zierliche Mädchen versuchte ihre Hand wieder zu heben. Tatsächlich glitt diese wieder durch die Latten. Erbebt starrte die Lilahaarige ihre Hand, als würde diese ihr nicht gehören. Ein lautes Platschen liess sie den Kopf umdrehen. Cobra schien zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein, sein linker Arm war im Wasser und es schien so, als ob etwas in der unsauberen Flüssigkeit ihm Angst einjagte. Kinana näherte sich, um zu sehen was los war. Als sie ins Becken starrte, liess sie einen erstickten Schrei aus. Cobras Hand und sein Oberarm waren verschwunden, wie weggewaschen! Langsam zog der Rothaarige seinen Arm aus dem Wasser, wobei dieser in Schneckentempo wieder sichtbar wurde. Verdattert starrten sich die Freunde an. Was war gerade mit ihnen passiert?

**xxx**

Levy mochte die Bibliothek des Waisenhauses. Es war eine der wenigen komplett sauberen Räumen des Hauses und so gut wie niemand kam in den Saal, ausser die taube Dienerin Martha, die als Einzige hier wusch und abstaubte. Seit ihrem ersten Tag im Internat hatte sich Levy in der Bibliothek geflüchtet und hatte auch ganz alleine lesen und schreiben gelernt. Es gab Bücher über alles und jedes Thema, dank dies hatte Levy sich ein grosses Wissen erarbeitet. Zu ihrem Glück kaufte Direktor Cunningham, der Besitzer des **St. Mary Orphan House**, immer wieder neue Bücher. Nicht weil er eine grosse Leseratte war, sondern weil sich ein grosser Teil des Rufes eines wohlhabenden Mannes mit der Grösse seiner Bibliothek messen konnte.

Levy sass gemütlich in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, auf einem Sofa vor dem Fenster und las ein höchst spannendes Buch über die Geschichte der Rosenkriege. In einem Sessel daneben sass Juvia, vertieft in einem Roman über Vampire und deren Liebesgeschichten.

„Ach, wenn Gray-Sama Juvia nur so lieben könnte, wie dieser Graf Yves Sanguis seine Geliebte Virginia liebt", schwärmte diese gerade. Levy lächelte müde. Juvia hatte die merkwürdige Angewohnheit, von sich selbst in der dritten Person und ausserdem war sie seit ihrer Kindheit Hals über Kopf in Gray verliebt. Dieser war leider zu blind, um es zu bemerken.

„Warte nur, eines Tages wird er schon erkennen, was für ein wundervolles Mädchen du bist", lächelte Levy. Zwar glaubte sie selber nicht unbedingt daran, doch sie konnte verstehen wie Juvia sich fühlte. Schliesslich war die kleine Leseratte selber hoffnungslos verliebt. In Gajeel, der wohl kämpferischste unter den vier ältesten Jungs des Waisenhauses. Levy war sich sicher, dass er sie nur als kleine Schwester betrachtete. Was würde er schon übrig haben für ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das kleiner und vor allem flachbrüstiger war als die Frauen in ihrem Alter?

Ein lautes Poltern riss die beiden blauhaarigen Mädchen aus ihrer Lektüre hervor. Ausserhalb der Bibliothek ertönten wütende Schreie und Beschimpfungen mehreren Stimmen. Davon gehörten zwei Gajeel und Gray.

„Ich wette, sie haben Mrs Black wieder irgend einen Streich gespielt", kommentierte Levy blasiert, während sie sich wieder in die faszinierende Welt der Rosenkriege vertiefte. Doch darauf konnte sie sich keine Sekunde lang konzentrieren. Als Levy die Seite drehen wollte, bemerkte sie erschrocken, dass ihr Arm verschwunden war. Keuchend liess sie ihr Buch fallen und rieb ihren Arm. Sie spürte ihn noch, doch sehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?

„Levy...", ertönte plötzlich Juvias verängstigte Stimme. Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu ihrer Freundin zu und schrie ein zweites Mal erschrocken auf, als sie sah, dass Juvia irgendwie mit dem Körper DURCH den Sessel ging. Nur ihr Kopf kam halbwegs aus der Rückenlehne heraus und auch ihre Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt an den Armlehnen. Im Namen des heiligen Georgs, was passierte hier?

Plötzlich erschienen aus dem Nichts Gajeel und Gray vor den beiden Mädchen. Sie standen da, als wären sie schon den ganzen Tag an dieser Stelle. Verdattert starrten sich die beiden Jungs an.

„Versteh' ich nicht, wir waren doch gerade im Gang am... SCHEISSE! SHRIMP, JUVIA, WAS PASSIERT MIT EUCH!", schrie Gajeel entsetzt aus, als er seine beiden Freundinnen in ihren, sagen wir mal „Zustände" sah. Auch Gray, der wieder mal mit nacktem Oberkörper rumlief, schien stark überfordert zu sein. Völlig blass im Gesicht lehnte er gegen einem Regal hinter ihm und wusch sich nervös die Stirn. Wirklich, was passierte gerade mit ihnen?

**xxx**

Yukino rannte völlig erschrocken durch die Gänge des Waisenhauses. Das Merkwürdige dabei war, dass die Weisshaarige DURCH die Wände rannte. Yukino wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Dies hatte vor fünf Minuten angefangen, als sie an der Tür von Direktor Cunninghams Büro etwas gelauscht hatte. Sie hatte nur die Worte „Transport... Austausch... Kinder..." gehört und hatte sich mehr gegen die Tür gepresst, um etwas mehr zu erfahren. Da war es passiert, Yukino ist DURCH die Tür gefallen und befand sich auf das kostbare Tigerfell Direktor Cunninghams. Glücklicherweise war er im Gespräch mit seiner Sekretärin vertieft, sodass beide nichts von der Anwesenheit des weisshaarigen Mädchens mitbekamen. Yukino war sofort durch die verschlossene Tür geschlüpft und seit fünf Minuten rannte sie völlig nervös durch die Gänge und Zimmer des **St. Mary Orphan House**. Zu ihrem Glück begegnete sie niemandem und kurz vor der Tür ihres besten Freundes Rogue blieb sie zum Stehen. Bei ihm würde sie etwas Ruhe und Beruhigung finden. Doch kaum wollte Yukino den Türknauf greifen, glitt sie abermals durch die verschlossene Tür. Keuchend blieb sie stehen, als sie ihren besten Freund erblickte. Seine Arme und Beine waren bis zum Knie und Ellebogen verschwunden, als hätte man sie mit einem Lumpen weggewischt. Rogue hingegen starrte Yukino mit grossen Augen an. Jeder würde sie starren wie er im Moment, wenn jemand durch seine verschlossene Tür glitt, als wäre diese gar nicht da. Yukino näherte sich langsam, bevor sie sich gegen seine muskulöse Brust presste und spürte, wie er seine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Rogue hatte seine Arme also noch, nur sehen konnte man sie nicht. Yukino wimmerte leise, während Rogue sanft ihren Kopf streichelte. Verdammt, was passierte gerade mit ihnen?

**xxx**

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die trotz ihrem armseligen Kleid ungemein elegant wirkte, trat aus dem Gasthaus _The Longing Mermaid_, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, nachdem sie drei Stunden lang im stickigen Raum Bier, Ruhm und anderes Zeug serviert hatte. Der Boden war schlammig und schmutzig, Ratten sausten aus aller Ecken während Katzen ihnen hinterher rannten. Aus der Ferne hörte man einen Hund bellen, ein Baby schrie in einem der umgebenen Häuser und das Lachen, die Seemannslieder und Streite aus der Schenke waren so laut, dass selbst der Buckingham Palace sie hören könnte.

Die Frau seufzte. _The Longing Mermaid_ war wirklich ein perfektes Treffen für kleine Diebe, Schurken, Huren, betrunkenen, spielsüchtigen Matrosen und anderen Verbrechen von Pearl End. Auch wenn die Inhaberin der Schenke ihr gegenüber mehr als genug gesinnt war und die Schwarzhaarige wusste, wie man sich bei einer solchen ekligen Kundschaft respektieren liess, trotz allem fragte sie sich jeden Tag wieder, warum ausgerechnet Pearl End ihre Unterschlupf geworden war? Nach dem Vorfall von damals... hier könnte sie keine Zukunft für sich und ihre Kinder finden, obwohl sie reich von einem Dach über den Kopf waren.

Die Frau atmete nochmal tief ein, egal ob die Luft nach Pisse und Alkohol stank, bevor sie wieder in das Gasthaus ging. Doch irgendetwas am Himmel hielt ihren Blick auf. Obwohl es auf dem ersten Blick nichts besonderes zu sehen gab, die Schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte ungläubig in den Himmel hinauf.

„Es gibt also noch andere hier in London", flüsterte sie beunruhigt.


	2. Vergessen ist unmöglich

**Vergessen ist unmöglich**

„Yukino, es wäre zu deinem Besten, dass du dich nicht mehr von diesen Alpträumen beeinflussen lässt. Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen, deine schlimme Kindheit liegt hinter dir."

Yukino gab sich Mühe, Dr. Mortimer Blade nicht mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen. Wie konnte sie ihre Kindheit vergessen, wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnerte? Sie war vier Jahre alt gewesen, als sie ins **St. Mary Orphan House** kam. Das einzige was ihr blieb waren Bilder von Flammen, Blut, Schreie, von zwei Gestalten die gerade verbrannten, vor einem jungen Mann, der sich schützend vor ihr geworfen hatte, von einem weisshaarigen jungem Mädchen, das Yukino anschrie zu fliehen. Die Bilder waren verschwommen, kein Gesicht, kein Gegenstand konnte sie genau erkennen.

„Du musst aufpassen, Yukino. Wenn du diese Vergangenheit nicht vergisst, kann dies deine Gegenwart negativ beeinflussen. Das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr meine Liebe? Böse Erinnerungen haben einen negativen Einfluss auf die Vorstellung, die sie unproduktiv macht. Eine unproduktive Vorstellung ist wie eine qualvolle Krankheit, sie zerstört das Wesen innerlich, was zur Folge hat, dass das Wesen sich äusserlich selber zerstört", sagte der Doktor im sanften Ton weiter, während er seine Uhr aus seinem eleganten Anzug nahm und die Zeit prüfte.

Schon wieder dieses Geschwafel, von dem sie kein einziges Wort verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte. Ausserdem hatte Yukino keine Zeit, sich mit ihrer vergessenen Kindheit den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seit drei Tagen passierte keine Zeit, an der die acht ältesten Waisen teilweise oder ganz unsichtbar wurden, durch Materie gingen und sich von einem Ort plötzlich an einem anderen zu befinden. Gleich am ersten Tag hatten sich alle acht nachts im Zimmer der Mädchen getroffen, um sich über diese rätselhafte Ereignisse zu unterhalten. Seit gestern kam noch dazu, dass sich Gegenstände in ihrer Nähe anfingen sich zu bewegen, ohne dass man sie auch anfasste und ausserdem hörten sie Stimmen, obwohl niemand sprach. Gestern Nacht hatte Cobra erzählt, dass er Mr. Cunningham gestern von einer Einladung der Queen gesprochen hatte, obwohl er den Mund nicht einmal geöffnet hatte. Niemand wusste davon, ausser Frosch, Luna und Pantherlily, die immer merkten, dass etwas bei den Grossen im Busch war. Gleich vorgestern Morgen hatten die drei Yukino und die anderen zur Rede gestellt. Eigentlich vor allem Pantherlily, Luna war zu schüchtern um zu fragen und Frosch... naja, war eben Frosch. Zum Glück konnten die drei Zwölfjährigen ihre Klappen halten und sie hatten auch nicht ihre Stille gegen etwas getauscht. So waren Freunde halt.

„Gut Yukino, die Stunde ist vorbei. Übrigens habe ich hier noch einen Auftrag von der Köchin. Könntest du bitte diese Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen? Danke."

Wortlos nahm Yukino den Zettel und das Geld, den Dr. Blade ihr mit einem Lächeln (oder was auch immer seine Mundwinkeln gerade darstellten) überreichte. Er war wieder mal frisch rasiert, nur die Koteletten bedeckten halbwegs seine Wangen. Zwar war er noch gutaussehend mit seinen sehr hellen blauen Augen, den blonden Locken und dem grossen, schlanken Körper. Doch auch er gehörte zu den Aufsehern und ausserdem lag etwas Kaltes in seinem Blick, was Yukino nicht genau definieren konnten. Was die Zutaten auf dem Zettel angingen, man hatte alles noch mehr als genug auf Vorrat. Warum mussten sie immer Sachen einkaufen, von denen es mehr als genug hat?

Als die Weisshaarige schliesslich mit Zettel aus dem sauberen Büro von Dr. Blade gehen wollte, stiess sie an der Tür mit einem achtjährigen, schmutzigen Knaben zusammen.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe zu vergessen, Yukino", sagte dieser mit emotionsloser Stimme, während er ihren Blick angestrengt mied, und ging ohne weitere Worte an ihr vorbei. Yukino schloss die Tür langsam, doch sie konnte noch die Worte von Dr. Blade hören: „Mein lieber Harry, du bist hier weil deine Mutter erhängt wurde, wegen des Mordes deines Vaters, der dich prügelte. Das ist eine schlimme Vergangenheit, die vergessen werden soll..."

„Warum erinnern sie ihn also daran?", knurrte Yukino, während sie sich von der Tür schnell entfernte. Sie fühlte sich dort eingesperrt, als versuchte man ihr das kleine Bisschen Freiheit, das ihr noch blieb, zu stehlen. Yukino suchte einer ihrer Freunde, sie wollte nicht alleine einkaufen gehen. Obwohl sie sich alleine auf der Strasse getraute, heute wollte sie einfach eine Begleitung. Ausserdem war es sicherer zu zweit als allein in Pearl End unterwegs zu sein.

„Yukino!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte, als sie Frosch, Luna und Pantherlily auf sie zurennen sah. Keiner der drei man anscheinend alleine antreffen, immer waren sie zusammen.

„Kinana, Levy und Juvia müssen einkaufen gehen und wollte dich fragen, ob du sie begleitest. Sie warten am Eingang auf dich", sagte Pantherlily, als er und seine Freundinnen die Weisshaarige erreicht hatten.

„So ein Zufall, mir wurde auch beauftragt, irgendwelche Lebensmittel zu besorgen", lachte Yukino, während sie ihr Geld zählte. Wieder einmal hatte man ihr zu viel gegeben.

„Was würdet ihr dazu sagen, wenn ich euch eine Packung Pralinen kaufe", flüsterte sie den Kindern zu und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„Aber... würdest du nicht bestraft werden, wenn man es bemerkt?", fragte Luna ängstlich.

„Fro denkt das auch", kam sofort der Kommentar des grünhaarigen Mädchens.

„Sie geben uns immer viel zu viel Geld und ausserdem kontrolliert die Köchin nur das, was eingekauft werden soll, den Rest ist ihr völlig egal", beruhigte Yukino die beiden Mädchen. Diese gaben ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Das Essen der Kinder im Waisenhaus und da sie mit Pantherlily die Einzigen waren, die keine Angst und Abscheu vor den acht ältesten Waisen hatten, konnten sie ab und zu leckere Nahrung bekommen, wenn einer von ihnen einkaufen gehen sollte. Die Süssigkeiten waren am seltensten, Pantherlily, Luna und Frosch hatten in ihrem Leben nur einmal etwas Süsses gegessen.

Yukino strubbelte noch schnell Froschs Haare, bevor sie ihre Freundinnen beim Eingang aufsuchte. Ihr Leben war zwar ziemlich am Arsch, doch ohne ihre Freundinnen und auch den Jungs hätte sie diesen Mist nie lange durchgehalten.

**xxx**

Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel und Gray sassen am Hafen an der Themse und sahen gelangweilt den kleinen Schiffen zu, die auf der Themse im Schneckentempo navigierten. Unhöfliche Matrosen tummelten sich herum, trugen Kisten und Säcke von den kleinen Schiffen, redeten über nicht-katholische Themen. Einige spielten mit Würfeln oder Messer, während ein paar andere sich irgendeine Hure aufsuchten.

„Wollen wir nicht irgendwo anders hingehen?", fragte Cobra mürrisch. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht, es war das reinste Verbrecherversteck. Rogue nickte, auch er fühlte sich am Hafen unwohl.

„Na gut, gehen wir woanders hin", murrte Gajeel gelangweilt und stieg langsam auf. Die anderen machten es ihm nach und alle vier entfernten sich von diesem Ort. Cobra wusste nicht wo sie überhaupt hingingen und wahrscheinlich wussten es die anderen drei auch nicht. Sie marschierten einfach durch die schmutzigen Strassen von London, inmitten von Kutschen und einfachen Leuten. Flüche, Schreie, Beschimpfungen und grässliches Lachen füllten die Atmosphäre. Cobra hielt sich die Ohren zu. Laut, viel zu laut. Er hasste Lärm und leider war London nicht gerade eine ruhige Stadt, zumindest in den armen Quartieren. Doch die komplette Stille hasste der Rothaarige auch, dann fühlte er sich so einsam. Er war froh, dass die Nacht nicht komplett still war. Im dunklen Zimmer liebte er es den verschiedenen Geräuschen zu lauschen. Gajeels Schnarchen, Rogues Atemzüge, Grays geflüsterte Worte im Schlaf, die entfernten Glockenklänge der Kathedrale St. Paul, das einsame Bellen eines Hundes, das Miauen einer Strassenkatze... all diese Geräusche der Nacht waren für ihn wie Symbol, das ihn beruhigte und ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht alleine zu sein und dass er seine Kindheit nicht vergessen sollte. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte und Dr. Blade ihm immer wieder einschärfte, dass er vergessen musste, Cobra wollte dem Geheimnis seiner Kindheit auf dem Grund gehen.

„Mädchen, gib mir dieser Kuchenstück sofort zurück!", riss ihn plötzlich die wütende Stimme eines Bäckers aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser verfolgte gerade ein etwa sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit roten Korkenzieherlocken, das ein Päckchen unter dem Arm gesteckt hatte und einen Stock in der anderen Hand hielt.

„Typisch Diebe", brummte Gajeel gelangweilt, während er nach vorne eilte, um das Mädchen einzufangen. Die Jungs selber hatten zwar schon ein oder zweimal etwas gestohlen, wenn sie irgendwo einen Diebstahl sahen, schritten sie ein, um einen Kompromiss zu finden. Cobra half seinen Freund das Mädchen zum stehen zu bringen, während Rogue ihr den Stock und das Päckchen abnahm, aus dem der wunderbare Duft von Erdbeerkuchen strömte.

„Ich denke, du solltest diesen Kuchen zurück geben, wenn du kein Ärger haben willst", versuchte Gray das zappelnde Mädchen zu besänftigen, doch diese streckte ihm nur unhöflich die Zunge heraus und presste schmollend ihre mageren Lippen gegeneinander. Es würde schwierig werden, mit ihr einen Kompromiss zu finden.

„Aha, das sind wohl deine Komplizen, Kleine", ertönte plötzlich des Bäckers neben ihnen. Cobra starrte ihn verdattert an. Komplizen? War dieser Fettmops eigentlich blind oder was? Sah er denn nicht, dass die Jungs gerade dabei waren, das Mädchen festzuhalten?

„Das sind nicht meine Komplizen!", schrie das Mädchen ausser sich und Gray nickte verdattert. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nie geglaubt, dass man ihn als Komplize einer Diebin halten würde. Er schliesslich der einzige der vier, der nie etwas gestohlen hatte.

„Halt die Klappe, ich erkenne Diebe, wenn ich sie auch nur rieche", lachte der Bäcker dreckig, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Jetzt gebt mir den Kuchen zurück, Lady Scarlett hat ihn höchstpersönlich bei mir bestellt!"

Wer zum Teufel war Lady Scarlett? Cobras Kenntnisse über die Aristokratie hielten sich in Grenzen ausser der Königsfamilie und ein paar Ministern gab er sich nicht die Mühe, die verschiedenen Familien des Adels auswendig zu lernen.

„Jungs, was macht ihr hier?"

Die sechs Personen drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen standen Kinana, Yukino, Levy und Juvia, mit vollen Körben bepackt, die das Geschehen mit ungläubigen Augen anstarrten. Levy seufzte nur: „Was habt ihr wieder angestellt?"

„Diesmal sind wir unschuldig, Shrimp! Das Mädchen da ist Schuld!", protestierte Gajeel sofort, wobei das Mädchen ihn sofort heftig gegen das Schienbein trat und er sie fluchend losliess.

„Aha, noch mehr Komplizen der kleinen Diebin", grinste der Fettmops finster und trat langsam auf die Mädchen zu, die erschrocken zurückwichen.

„Sir, es handelt sich bestimmt um ein Miss...", versuchte Kinana den Mann zu beruhigen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als dieser sie so heftig schlug, dass sie aus der Nase blutete. Als Cobra dies sah, umfing ihn eine ungeheure Wut. Was erlaubte sich dieser Schweinehund eigentlich, SEINE Kinana zu schlagen? Niemand durfte unbestraft seine beste Freundin verprügeln, noch weniger in seiner Anwesenheit. Aus diesem Grund liess Cobra das rothaarige Mädchen los, und gab dem Bäcker einen saftigen Tritt in diesen schwabbeligen Bierbauch. Heulend drehte sich dieser um und wollte Cobra eine saftige Ohrfeige geben, doch das Rothaarige Mädchen war schneller. In der allgemeinen Verwirrung hatte sie den Stock und das Päckchen aus Rogues Armen geschnappt und nun schlug sie mit ihrem Stock heftig auf dem Schädel des Bäckers, der sofort ohnmächtig wurde.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht hierbleiben", murmelte das Mädchen, bevor sie wegrannte. Cobra musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte. Sie waren inmitten einer recht belebten Strasse und jede Sekunde konnte jemand anhalten und sehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Mit einem ausgetauschten Blick zu den anderen, beschlossen sie wortlos, dem Rat des Mädchens zu folgen und rannten los. Sie rannten als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, ohne auf die Menschen oder auf Gegenständen aufzupassen. Die acht wussten nicht, wie lange ihren Spurt dauerte, nur dass er in einem verlorenen Seitengässchen endete.

„Was ist denn los gewesen?", fragte Yukino atemlos. Während Gajeel ihr antwortete, begutachtete Cobra Kinanas Nase. Zu ihrem Glück schien sie nicht gebrochen zu sein, doch dieser Schweinehund von vorhin hatte sie nicht verfehlt, die Nase blutete sehr stark. Cobra zog sein Taschentuch hervor, damit Kinana sich die rote Flüssigkeit wegwischen konnte. Doch stattdessen presste sich seine beste Freundin gegen seine muskulöse Brust und fing leise an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Etwas überfordert erwiderte der Rothaarige die Umarmung und streichelte sanft ihre samtigen Haare. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sein Herz plötzlich heftig zu klopfen. Cobra erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte, als dass Kinana und er immer so bleiben könnten.

„Na wunderbar, jetzt fängt das wieder an", riss ihn Grays wütende Stimme aus seiner kleinen Welt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich gegen die Wand eines Hauses gelehnt und nun glitt er durch den harten Stein. Juvia hingegen stand geschockt und bewegungslos da, sie hatte einfach ihre unsichtbare Hand vor Augen. Gajeel, Rogue, Levy und Yukino, die gerade in einer heftigen Diskussion vertieft waren, blickten ihre beiden Freunde besorgt an. Auch Cobra und Kinana lösten sich ein Stück voneinander, um die beiden etwas verloren anzusehen. Musste das wirklich jetzt wieder passieren, wenn sie draussen waren? Jeder konnte einen Blick in die Seitengasse werfen und dies sehen!

„Ihr seid es also."

Erschrocken drehten sich alle um. Am Eingang der Seitengasse stand das rothaarige von vorhin. Merkwürdigerweise nur leicht überrascht blickte sie die acht Freunde an.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!", rief Gray wenig einfallsreich, während er von der Mauer wegsprang. Doch das Mädchen hob beruhigend ihre Hand, die unter den verdatterten Blicken der Freunde anfing zu verschwinden. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dieses Mädchen hatte dieses Problem auch?

„Ihr könnt es nicht kontrollieren, nicht wahr?", fragte das Mädchen sanft, doch niemand antwortete ihr, sie waren alle etwas überfordert. Die Rothaarige fing leicht an zu lächeln, bevor sie weiterfuhr: „Wenn ihr mehr über eure Fähigkeiten wissen wollt, kommt irgendwann mal in der Nähe des Hafens vorbei, beim Gasthaus _The Longing Mermaid_, und fragt nach meiner Tante Vivi. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch helfen."

Mit dieses Worte kreuzte sie ihre Arme auf der Brust und verschwand spurlos im selben Augenblick.

„Wer meinte sie mit... „wir"?", fragte Juvia etwas überfordert in die Runde, doch niemand konnte ihr eine klare Antwort geben. Cobra schüttelte den Kopf, das war viel zu viel in nicht einer Stunde. Sicher war nur, dass es eine andere Person gab, die diese Probleme hatte, oder Fähigkeiten, wie das Mädchen gesagt hatte, und dass diese Person jemanden kannte, der ihnen vielleicht Informationen darüber geben konnte, was mit ihnen passierte. Doch wenn sie das Angebot akzeptierten, in was für einem Schlammassel würden sie womöglich eintauchen? Eines war jedoch sicher, dieses Mädchen und ihre Worte würde er nie vergessen.


End file.
